Community:Dev pacito/Parkour Tag
Parkour Tag is a ROBLOX game made by AznDibs, with over 15 million place visits and a 90% like/dislike ratio. Parkour Tag combines two themes, parkour and tag, to create an interesting gamemode of agility and strategy to win. Parkour Tag is AznDibs's most popular game. In early November 2017, it was featured on the featured category of ROBLOX's front page. Parkour Tag was one of the games sponsored by the Labyrinth event during January 16 - 30, 2018. Gameplay The game assigns a map and randomly splits up all the players into two teams: Red and Blue. All of the players are spawned in different locations of the chosen map, and are given a brief intermission period to prepare before the round starts. When the round starts, an andom team is chosen as the "taggers" and the other team is chosen as the "runners". Usually, red is assigned as the taggers. The taggers' goal is to tag as much people as possible, while the runners' goal is to avoid them. The round lasts four minutes, and both teams switch roles in one minute intervals. When a player is a tagger and successfully tags a person (making contact with a runner), the tagger gains coins and experience (based on how fast they tag from one player to the next). On the other hand, when a runner gets tagged, the runner trips and loses one coin before respawning at a different location of the map shortly after. All players have three passives: triple jumping, sprinting, and activating traps. These passives cap at a certain point, are consumed when you use them, and are slowly obtained back throughout the game. Here is how the passive works: * Triple-jumping is when you tap the space bar three times in a row, allowing you to reach higher platforms. * Sprinting is the burst of speed you have when you start running. After a few seconds, the burst of speed is lost until you either stand or walk for a brief moment of time. * Traps are triggers throughout the map, represented as small, green buttons. Whenever a player walks onto one, the trap is activated and destroys or creates platforms accordingly for a brief moment of time. You can only activate a certain amount of traps in a certain amount of time before having to wait to cooldown. At the top of the screen, there is a score between the red team and the blue team. The goal of both teams is to score more tags than the opposing team when the round ends. After a round ends, all the players respawn in the lobby, where they can wait for the next round, while doing so, they can customize their character, buy items at the shop, vote for the next map or run around the lobby until the next round starts. In addition, there is an award stand, showing the best players who got the highest scores during the round. Customization Players have the ability to customize their avatar in a variety of ways. One option is to change what accessories you can wear. You can wear a hair accessory, a hat accessory, a face accessory, or a back accessory. You can also change your face. Another option, though requires a gamepass, is that you can change the color of your body. The default color for your avatar is pastel yellow. However, you can change that by buying the "Body Colors!" gamepass that costs 70 ROBUX. The final option you can customize is not your avatar, but the "class" you are using. Classes are "sets" that strengthen certain passives you have during a round, at the cost of weakening other passives. The available classes are: * Normal Bob ** Speed: 5 ** Jumping: 5 ** Trap/Energy: 5 * Sprinter ** Speed: 7 ** Jumping: 4 ** Trap/Energy: 2 * Leaper ** Speed: 4 ** Jumping: 7 ** Trap/Energy: 2 * Trapper ** Speed: 4 ** Jumping: 4 ** Trap/Energy: 8 By default, you have the "Normal Bob" class equipped. You can freely change between each class without any cost.